epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Elemental
The Ice Elemental is a foe in . It appears mostly around cold areas, such as Glacier Valley and Crystal Caverns. It is one of the five members of the Elementals enemy class. Appearance Like other Elementals, the Ice Elemental is a vaguely reptilian creature that levitates above the ground. The Ice Elemental is covered in icy spikes and has a long, sharp horn on its head. Its left arm ends in a segmented ice blade, and its right arm ends in a three-fingered claw. Overview The Ice Elemental is a high-tier foe that can decimate players if they are under-prepared. The main threat of this enemy comes from its affinity to , allowing it to use a wide variety of Ice attacks that can the party. Although high Freeze resistance is highly recommended for facing such an enemy, it's possible to prevent an Ice Elemental from being able to Freeze players by ing or ing it; doing so will limit the Ice Elemental to only using physical stabbing attacks which deal basic Ice damage (although, it can still use its Glowing Blade attack in EBF4 when Syphoned of Berserked). Naturally, the Ice Elemental is weak to in both EBF3 and EBF4; it's also weak to and in EBF3, and in EBF4. Using Fire attacks such as Eruption, Firestorm, or Bullet Hell is generally the most effective way to bring down an Ice Elemental. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 magic. |HP = 300 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 45 |AP = 8 |Gold = 50 |fire = -70% |ice = 200% |water = 200% |wind = 100% |earth = -50% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |item1name = Ice Crystal |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Amethyst |item3chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 327 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 61 |AP = 8 |SP = 8 |Gold = 70 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = -100% |ice = 200% |water = 150% |dark = -50% |stun = 50% |freeze = 100% |syphon = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Liquid Ice |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Solid Water |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Cake |item3chance = 1% }} On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 9x , shielding the Fire weakness. Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc3 = 130% |Crit3 = 30% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Ice Spike |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 60% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 95% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Snow |Target5 = All |Power5 = 22 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 80% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Deep Freeze |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Stab; * Syphoned → Stab (1/2), Multi-Stab (1/2); * Otherwise → Stab (1/5), Multi-Stab (1/5), Glowing Blade (1/5), Ice Spike (1/5), Snow (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Stab (1/3), Quad Stab (1/3), Glowing Blade (1/3); * >49% HP → Stab (1/5), Quad Stab (1/5), Glowing Blade (1/5), Ice Spike (2/5); * ≤49% HP → Stab (1/5), Quad Stab (1/5), Glowing Blade (1/5), Deep Freeze (2/5). Trivia * The Ice Elemental is the only Elemental to lack an arm cannon, with its right arm instead having a crude claw. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes